


More Alike Than We Thought

by FeathersForPeacock



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Cute, Gen, Oneshot, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeathersForPeacock/pseuds/FeathersForPeacock
Summary: While in Octo Canyon, Callie meets an unexpected friend.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	More Alike Than We Thought

She had assumed she was alone, but the feeling of someone watching her just wouldn't shake. She didn't particularly want to see anyone right now, but she turned around anyway. Her golden eyes met with green and purple ones. She didn't recognize the figure before her. A tall and round Octarian wearing a small leather jacket, with a long tentacle in a ponytail that swished back and forth on its own.

"Was I staring? Terribly sorry, miss..."

"No, it's alright. I'm used to it. I do look pretty out of place here, don't I..."

He shut his eyes and gave a slight shake of the head. "It's rude to stare..."

"Did you need something from me?"

An ever so slight red flush came to his face. "The truth is, miss... I'm a big fan of yours..."

That made her smile. "Really? I didn't realize how popular I was with octopi."

"Oh, everyone who heard you and your sister perform that song have you to thank for freeing them from the king. They like you very much."

Awww... That would probably explain the faces of shock and admiration on all the Octoling soldiers whenever she so much as looked at them.

"I was wondering if... you would be willing to sign an autograph for me, miss?"

"Oh, of course! I'd love to~"

As she signed her name with her favorite pink gel pen, she ruminated on what the man had told her.

"You said "freeing them from the king"... What did Octavio do to them?"

"Our king is a stern ruler. Some members of his army - the Octotroopers, for example - they obey him without question. But Octolings are very intelligent. He does not want them to revolt against him, and so he subjugates them. Even after you and your sister sang that song, many were unable to escape the Valley, out of fear of what would happen to them if they were caught..."

Just like Gramps had told her. The Octolings didn't want to fight for Octavio, they were being forced to...

"It sounds like you don't like Octavio all that much."

"I disapprove of many of the king's methods, yes."

"Then why do you stand by him? Why do you keep working for somebody you don't want to support?"

The man looked around, like he was scared someone might be listening to them. But it was only Callie and him. He heaved a sigh.

"Miss, I'm afraid I don't have much of a choice. If I directly disobey the king, I'm certain he would imprison me, or put me to death. And I cannot allow that to happen. I must obey the king if I ever hope to see him again."

"Him? Who?"

"My son."

"A son?"

"Yes, my only son... He was the only one who survived the king's cruel experiments on my many attempts to have a child. I loved him, I cared for him, and I taught him how to use a roller, just like his father. When he was old enough, the king had him placed in the royal guard... and after he heard the king speak ill of me, he attempted regicide. His attempt failed, and he was exiled not only from the guard, but from the kingdom entirely. As much as I wished I could have, I wasn't able to leave the kingdom with him, as the king had plans for me. But we made a promise. After the king is dethroned, he will come back here, and we both will ascend to the surface..."

From inside his jacket pocket, he procured a photo. A photo of himself, holding a young boy with a big smile. The family resemblance was certainly very strong, but his son was humanoid. And for some reason, she couldn't shake the feeling that he looked familiar.

"I hope he is doing well, wherever he is..."

Why does he look so familiar? Is it the eyes? The ponytail, the red ink? The fact that he was trained with a roller? Wait...

"That's it!"

"Have you figured something out, miss?"

"Your son! I KNOW him! Akashi, right?"

"Yes, that is the name he chose for himself to be known as on the surface."

"Don't worry about a thing, he's doing great! He's really good at all the ink sports we have, and lots of people think he's the best roller player they've ever seen! Even better than me! He wears a jacket just like yours, too... I'd say he modeled his image after his dad!"

A big smile spread across the man's face. "He's doing well..."

"I can't get any cell reception down here, otherwise I'd show you... He looks super cool with his Dynamo Roller!"

"Thank you, miss... Knowing that my son is alright, that he still cares for me... It has given me the strength I needed to carry on."

"I'm sure you'll see him again someday... er, what's your name?"

"Gorou. Gorou Takowasa. Most know me as the Octo Samurai."

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> so remember how octo samurai gets sanitized after splatoon 2 hero mode?  
> yeah.


End file.
